


Dear sweet boy

by BreeBabyDoll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Evil Tony Stark, Face Slapping, Forced Infantilism, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Group Sex, Humiliation, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Spanking, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Repaying Debt, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Training, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeBabyDoll/pseuds/BreeBabyDoll
Summary: The ordinary life of senior student Peter Parker comes to an abrupt end when one day, a few months after his eighteenth birthday, Tony Stark makes a visit to collect his payment.A story in which Peter ends up paying the price for his Father’s debt and is forced into a lifestyle that makes it difficult to be a spit fire with a loose tongue.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 120





	Dear sweet boy

**Author's Note:**

> You guys will have to be patient with my writing since I’m pretty rusty. I got some inspiration and decided to start a new story. The only thing is, not even I know where I’m taking this. We’re winging it babes. 
> 
> Also, I’m writing these chapters via mobile so please excuse any typos. Words with /this/ are meant to be italicized, but I’m too lazy to do that on my phone.

Life had a funny way of flipping someone around in the flash of a second. The saying, ‘When it rains, it pours’ has never had a truer meaning until today for Peter Benjamin Parker. 

April 28th had started off like any other day of the year. Peter got dressed for school, only after waking up 40 minutes late and having to forgo taking his normal morning shower. He had managed to make a single slice of toast and read over his English essay on Disadvantages of adding emulsifiers to food, a topic that was probably the most boring and yet difficult subject to touch on, before being rushed out the front door all too soon. 

It was chaotic, but that’s just what was the life of the 18 year old senior student. 

Chaotic, but normal. 

Or so Peter had thought. 

He had an Aunt who loved him endlessly and devoted the majority of her day and life to taking care of and shaping Peter out to be a successful, independent adult. He had friends that brought him laughter and reminded him that although being a senior in advanced placement classes had it’s pluses, life wasn’t about chaos. Peter had normalcy, and he absolutely loved it. 

So on that day, the afternoon of April 28th, when Peter stepped off the bus and was greeted with a sleek, expensive Porsche parked directly outside their two bedroom, one bathroom house, the teen was perplexed. This wasn’t within his normal routine, or in fact anyone’s normal routine in this beat up, lower income neighborhood. 

The vehicle looked out of place and stuck out like a sore thumb against the peeling paint of the Parker’s home and dead grass. 

It spelled out a situation that made Peter feel uncomfortable as he tightened his grip on the strap of his backpack. There couldn’t be any good reason for a miniature limousine to be parked outside someone’s house unannounced. Peter had a fleeting thought that maybe it was just a visit from the bank, but that was a stupid and silly idea. This wasn’t some cartoon from the 90’s. 

But if not a company car, then who was it? 

Peter felt himself frowning as he slowly walked past, pausing for a moment to squint against the darkly tinted windows. It was impossible to see inside, but the engine was turned off. It was most likely empty...and that struck a new worry within the teen. 

He quickened his pace, pushing open their screened door and abruptly entering their home without any announcement to his return. Aunt May was usually found in the kitchen, or somewhere in the back of their one story home, doing laundry to busy herself until Pete came back from school. 

Not this time. 

Much to Peter’s snowballing effected surprise, Aunt May was seated on the couch, hands folded tightly within her lap. She looked nervous, scared even as she faced a figure seated in the chair adjacent to her. The stranger had his back to Peter, but the teen didn’t need to see his face to know that he was dangerous, and very clearly unwelcomed. 

He wore a black suit, sharply tailored as far as Pete could see, and a hairstyle just as sleek to match. If poised and polished were a style category, this man would take the winning prize just from his silhouette alone. 

Upon Peter’s entrance, Aunt May shifted, nearly standing up out of instinct to go towards him. The man cleared his throat, and his Aunt seemingly stopped in her tracks. 

Peter’s frown deepened. The tension within the room was thick, even for someone who had just came on scene. Pete could feel the discomfort radiating from his Aunt, and it sparked an instinct in him that he wasn’t even aware of. “Aunt May?” Peter spoke, breaking the awkward silence. His bag was dropped to the floor as he crossed the room, placing a protective hand upon her shoulder. 

“Who are you?” Peter asked, doing nothing to hide the venom beneath his tone. If this guy were making his Aunt uncomfortable, that was all Peter needed to know in order to kick his teeth in. However, now that he was facing the stranger, Peter felt at a loss for words. 

This guy was the very last image of someone who worked behind a bank teller’s desk. He was young, younger than anyone who could’ve possibly had the money nor audacity for an outfit, car, and confidence like the one’s he possessed. Handsome...well that didn’t quite cover it as Pete noted the stranger’s facial features. He had on a pair of tinted sunglasses, brand name of course, but even with half his face shielded- striking. That was the word. 

The appearance had strike Peter into a moment of silence, just long enough for the man to seize the opportunity and take attention of the room. 

“Miss Reilly, I suggest you do as we previously discussed. Let’s not frighten Peter anymore.” The man spoke, altogether ignoring Peter’s question. 

Peter was shocked, turning towards his Aunt with both of his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “Aunt May, what the he-“ but that question was ignored too as the bastard nonchalantly interrupted him. “Now, Miss’ Reilly. Say your goodbyes, and please head to your bedroom.” 

Say her goodbyes? What the absolute hell did that mean? 

The confusion only doubled, then tripled when his Aunt actually /did/ as was demanded of her. She raised her trembling arms to wrap around Peter’s frame, and pull him in for a tight embrace. “Oh Peter, I’m so- I’m so sorry. There was nothing I could do. I tried- I tried everything I could-“ 

May was rambling, now openly weeping as she cling to Peter’s frame. The feeling of dread that had formed in the pit of Peter’s stomach felt inflamed as he whipped his head to the side, staring angrily, more or so frustratingly at their ‘guest’. “Tried what? Aunt May, you’re not making any sense...what’s going on? Who is this guy?” Peter asked, now pleading for any tidbit of information that could possibly explain this unfold of really fucking confusing events. 

Aunt May sniffled pitifully, now dropping her head to cradle it into Peter’s neck. She looked defeated, exhausted even as she began to pull away. There was a sense of lost hope in her eyes, a look that Peter had only seen when his Uncle had died. “Your Uncle had a plan, but then...and I was left all on my own! I could only do so much to protect you, and I was foolish to think I could save you fro-“ 

This guy had a knack for interrupting as he once again stepped up to intervene. His hands were on her shoulders, firm but gentle in a way as he began to pull May away from Peter. 

That inflammation now boiled as a new found anger entered Peter’s system. “Don’t touch her!” Peter snapped. Despite coming no closer to a sensible explanation, he knew that no one touched his family. The stranger only smirked, and cocked an eyebrow that held a smugness only a powerful man could behold. 

In which Peter very unfortunately was quickly to be subjected to. 

Within an instant, there came a blunt force that snatched his wrists and yanked Peter backwards until his body was successfully pinned to the wall behind them. Though, Pete found out that his body wasn’t the one plastered to the solid surface, but only his wrists. A metal like contraption twisted around his skin, red and gold in color, and blinking with a light that alerted the user it was successfully working. 

It had all happened so fast- 

How? Peter had never seen something like this before. No one had even touched him! The device was pinning him without tethering to the wall at all, and no matter how hard Peter pulled at them, they didn’t budge. The logistics were unfathomable, but that was the least of his current worries. 

Peter’s wide, stunned eyes blinked away the sheer astonishment, now turning into something filled with rage as he continued to fight against them. He opened his mouth to fly out a poorly thought insult when the man raised his hand, pointing his palm out towards Peter. That sly smirk remained, but now hid excitement at the sight of Pete confined by his own inventions. 

“Now now Peter, If you’d like to have use of your mouth to return your Aunt’s fairwell, I really suggest you watch your tongue.” He threatened, voice unusually calm. 

Peter would’ve laughed at him, spit in his face and attempt an upper cut if he wasn’t currently cuffed to the wall by a foreign device. If Pete had been so easily suppressed just within a millisecond, what else could happen? 

His Aunt looked terrified, staring at her sweet nephew with worry. She had that look about her, one that was warning, no..begging Peter to comply....and so he slowly closed his mouth, jaw clenching out of spite. 

This pleased the man, enough for him to lower his hand and move it to the small of Aunt May’s back. He gave her an encouraging push in the direction of the hall that lead to both of their rooms and the bathroom. “Peter, If you’ve anything /nice/ to say, you should do it now.” The man suggested. 

Peter still couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening, but it was apparent that Aunt May and Peter would not be able to see each other anytime in the near future or at all by how the bastard was leading on. “May- It’s okay. Everything will be okay. I love you.” Peter spoke, struggling to cover the quivering of his own voice. 

This situation was terrifying, even for a spit fire like Peter Parker. He was trying his best to look confident, but damn was he failing. The poor boy was left immobile besides use of his legs, and now at the mercy of a well dressed freak that looked like the overseer of the FBI! 

His Aunt nodded her head, more for Peter’s sake than her own. She knew that nothing was going to be alright. Everything was going to change for the worse now, and she would never get Peter back. Not ever. 

Content with their final goodbyes, the man gave May another push, this one with more force behind it. His intention was clear, and May had no choice but to do as the duo had discussed and sob her way down the hall and into her bedroom. The door was shut, and locked as was instructed, leaving Peter alone with a man he had never met before. 

“Get these off of me you bastard.” Peter seethed, now unfiltered and desperate to be released. 

“It’s Sir, for now.” The man replied casually, turning to face his prize that had been rightfully won. “Tony Stark is what my inferiors call me, but you are to never use that name when addressing me.” Tony continued. He spoke in a way that made Peter have a passing thought that this little speech had been prepared beforehand. 

“I’m sure you’re very confused, aren’t you Peter?” Tony commented, amused as he closed the distance between the two. His fingers reached up to stroke along his invention, grazing the metallic device made of nano bots. A scientific discover yet unknown by the lesser geniuses of the world. It would be silly to explain such things to Peter. He was much too young, and had no use of intelligent thinking anymore. 

“How the fuck do you know my Aunt.” Peter responded, cutting to the chase. 

Tony made a noise of disappointment under his breath, shaking his head ever so slightly as he moved his hand to Peter’s chin. The teen’s jaw was gripped firmly, painfully even as Tony’s fingers dug into Peter’s cheeks and forced his lips apart. It elicited a beautiful gasp of discomfort from the boy, followed by a noise that signaled Peter was not fond of being touched and belittled like this. 

“Careful Mr. Parker. I warned you about your tongue.” Tony threatened, waiting until Peter silenced his complaints to release his jaw. There was a moment’s pause, making sure that the teen was going to behave before Tony decided to continue. 

“It is not your Aunt that I know. I’m afraid the business I had, was with your father.” Tony started, watching Peter’s face contort into an array of different emotions. “But..my dad is-“ Tony clicked his tongue, another noise that signaled his disappointment. “Yes, I know. Your father and mother are deceased. Your Uncle too.” 

The way he said it, for a second, Peter heard a hint of sympathy. There wasn’t time to ask about it, and even if there had been, now wasn’t the time to get personal with a man as disgusting as /him/. 

“Your Dad had debt, and being the gracious, thoughtful individual that I am, I offered to loan him some money...for a fair price.” Tony explained, stepping away to pace about the room. Now that he thought of it, this house truly was pitiful and dreary. The wallpaper was peeling, and the hardwood floors creaked with every step. It was pure filth, and it showed in his face as he examined the surrounding area. 

“Not even death can break a promise Peter.” He chimed, reaching the entrance hall that was lined with pictures of Peter’s youth. Tony stopped, peering at each one with an honest smile. Cute. 

“And what did my dad promise you?” Peter spoke, body itching to be released from his confines. He hated how this man, this Tony Stark, was walking about their home, judging and poking his nose all over. 

Tony chuckled, plucking a photo from off the wall. He crossed back over towards Peter, only to then flip the photo frame around so that the boy could see. There, framed by colorful bright blue edges, was a photo of Peter in his Junior year. “You.” 

Peter blinked in bewilderment, shifting his eyes away from the photo to look Tony in the face. What he was hoping to find was nowhere in sight. Instead of humor, or some wicked sense of trickery was completely blanked from the man’s expression. Tony was being serious, and truthful as he placed the frame down on to the couch. 

“And here I thought your father would have enough decency and common sense to keep our promise in confidence.” Tony confessed with a sigh. He drew up the sleeve of his suit, glancing at the expensive gold watch that sat expensively around his wrist. “I will admit that I was expecting today to go a lot more smoother...Your Aunt wasn’t meant to know.” 

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, having held his tongue for long enough. 

“Listen, whatever my father promised you, it’s obviously not legal anymore. I’m eighteen. Your plans for adoption are 4 months too late.” Peter sarcastically interjected. The only plausible outcome this Tony could’ve possibly had planned was surely to adopt Peter from his Aunt. Right? 

Tony found humor in that. 

He chuckled dryly, letting the cuff of his sleeve fall back down into place as he straightened up. “Don’t be silly Peter.” Was all that was said before a new issue arose. 

The front door was opening, leaving Peter wordless in anticipation. The man, a new one, that came through wasn’t in the least bit surprised to find a teenage boy pinned to the wall. In fact, he seemed completely unphased as he nodded his head curtly towards Tony, and motioned his thumb behind him. 

“We need to leave soon Mr. Stark, if you plan on beating the evening traffic.” He exclaimed with a blank, annoyed expression. Tony didn’t seem to mind as he nodded his head in return, and turned to look back at Peter. 

“Do you want him conscious, or unconscious?” The new man added, once again sounding like this excursion was taking a great deal from him. 

Peter perked upon that, arms tugging against the singular binding. Unconscious?! No way in hell was Peter going to let anyone but him in a state of unconsciousness! “W-Wait just a minute!” Peter fought, worried as Tony watched him with an interested gaze. “If you want your loan to be repaid, I’ll do it. I’ll get a job, multiple jobs. Just tell me how much, and I’ll work off my fathers debt!” Peter rushed. 

“Ah, maybe unconscious might be best, eh Happy?” Tony spoke, ignoring the teen for the third time within an hour. “I really am exhausted already, and we’ve got a long ride ahead.” Tony drawed on, reaching fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was already walking away, more focused on his assistant rather than the thrashing boy behind him. 

“Answer me, you fucking dick!” Peter shouted through gritted teeth. “Tony!” Peter continued when the man had yet to turn back around. 

The room went silent, opposed from Peter’s now frantic breathing. Struggling non-stop had its downfall.

Happy chose this moment to clear his throat, and step backwards through the door he had just entered from. “I’ll uh, get the car running.” Happy awkwardly stated, knowing all too well where things were going. He kept his thoughts and opinions about Tony’s interest to himself, but that didn’t mean he was required to stay, watch, or participate in them. 

As soon as the front door closed, Tony spun around on the heel of his dress shoes. The dark, cold rage on his face momentarily stilled Peter on the spot. “I distinctly remember telling you that you were never allowed to call me by that name.” Tony spoke. He remained in his spot, across the room, staring Peter down. 

“I don’t give a fuck what you tell me.” Peter quipped, full of a confidence that would crumble within the next few seconds. 

Tony simply raised his palm, shooting an object from an area hidden within his sleeve that came hurdling towards Peter at a speed too quickly to register. Another metal like device had shot across the room, and smacked directly across Peter’s lips. It took seconds for the metal to unfold itself, shaping into a metal band that crawled across Peter’s cheeks, and fastened snugly behind his head. There was something else that had forced itself between throbbing lips and clenched teeth, weighing down heavily against Peter’s tongue in a way that made it impossible to form coherent words. The teen could only make muffled noises of pain as he now thrashed with pure anger. 

It was no use. 

Peter knew that, and Tony sure as hell knew that based off his smug little smile that grew wider now that Pete had ceased movement. His chest was rising and falling in quick session, desperate for air now that his mouth was too preoccupied to get a proper air intake. 

“I had planned on having this conversation with you at home, but I might as well get through to you now so that our drive will be more pleasant.” Tony spoke as he closed the distance between the two. He reached up, somehow magically unfastened the wrist cuff on his right hand from off the wall, only to then have it magnetize itself to Peter’s left wrist. When the two devices molded into one in the center, Tony was content enough to release his left wrist from the solid surface. 

He easily held Peter’s wrists in one hand, pausing his speech to threaten that if the teen got any ‘ideas’, he’d spread the metal all the way up to Peter’s mid-arm before continuing. 

“I own you, and I will own you for the rest of your life. You belong to me in every aspect.” 

Peter felt sick, but the paling of his face and numbness in his legs went unnoticed, or at least ignored as Tony forced Peter along, moving towards the front door. 

“Now, I don’t want to think of you as a lowly slave...so please, don’t make me treat you like one. I’d much prefer to have myself a sweet little boy rather than a dirty body of property.” Tony was speaking from honesty as he pushed open both doors, and ushered a distraught Peter outside. 

To any passerby’s or neighbors so lucky enough to see the two could only assume that poor Peter Parker had gotten into trouble and was under arrest. The wrist cuffs and well dressed individual dragging him towards a sleek, discreet looking vehicle was more than enough convincing. 

“So you may call me by the title I gave earlier, or you may call me Daddy. The choice is yours, and I’ll allow you the proper time to decide, but in the meantime you /will not/ ever call me by my name again.” 

Peter’s head was spinning. This was too much, too fast. He had just gotten home not but an hour ago- today was any ordinary day, or at least, it had started off as such. How could things shift this violently, this quickly? 

The back door to the car was opened by Happy, whom Peter hadn’t even noticed until now. Tony had ushered Pete right up against the car, his fingers tightly secured around Peter’s upper arm. “Is that understood, little one?” Tony asked in a whisper, his voice stern and so very close to the shell of Peter’s burning ear. 

He couldn’t breathe. Peter physically found it difficult to inhale with the metal device strapped around his head as Tony loomed over him from behind. He was waiting for an answer, patiently stroking the inner side of Peter’s arm in a way that Tony found, or hoped to be encouraging. 

It wasn’t. 

Peter had no other option but to nod his head yes, having no means of saying anything else. Had his mouth been free, well, Pete had a few choice of words that he wished to call Tony Stark. 

The fucking freak wanted Peter to call him /Daddy/? What the hell was wrong with him? Pete was 18, so surely he wasn’t intending it to be a parental thing. Which only left sexual, and that didn’t sit too well with Peter either. For more reasons than one, but firstly being that Pete was heterosexual. Secondly, that /thing/ wasn’t his /thing/. 

Peter was wholesome, and rather innocent despite his city and the vile stereotype behind growing up in a low income household. 

He was more of the type to enjoy cuddling, hand-holding...maybe some kissing after he took the girl on a well thought out date...nothing too extreme, and nothing as disgusting as /this/. 

Tony wasn’t satisfied with just a mere nod of his head. With a swift movement of his hand and wrist, the device around his mouth peeled back just enough to allow Peter’s tongue proper movement. The heavy metal was no longer keeping him from staying mute...but now that he actually had the freedom to speak, Peter found himself at a loss for words. 

“Come again? I like my things to be vocal.” Tony spoke, low and hushed. Happy was standing right there, but couldn’t have been less interested as he fiddled with his phone. 

Peter gave a rather violent tug to his wrists, so angry and frustrated, that nothing that was repeating in his mind was making its way past his lips. Tony tutted, holding his hand out towards his assistant that understood in an instant what his boss was implying. A syringe was placed upon Tony’s open hand, filled with a clear liquid, quite obviously potent medication designed to knock Peter out for hours. 

“Last chance sweetheart.” Tony threatened, no longer feeling hushed as he traveled his free hand up the back of Peter’s scalp. Fingers tangled in that beautifully soft brunette hair, gripping it tight enough to force the teen’s head back. At this angle, Pete had no other choice but to stare up into Tony’s aflamed gaze. The man was turned on. 

Peter almost vomited then and there, but managed to keep it down as he hurriedly wracked his brain for the moments prior. No way in hell was he going to call this bastard Daddy, but there had been another title...something less humiliating. 

“Yes.” Peter responded, voice straining. He knew it before the word left his mouth that it still wouldn’t be enough for this pervert. Tony gave Peter’s hair a sharp tug, eliciting a hiss just in time for Tony to dip further in. He now shamelessly had his mouth on Peter’s ear, breath hot and heavy as he chuckled lowly for only Pete to hear. 

“Yes, /what/ sweet boy.” Tony asked, relishing in the torment he was bringing upon his victim. He could feel Peter stiffen in front of him, body solid like stone, skin red as sun blisters. The poor thing was having a difficult time adjusting to his new life already, and Tony couldn’t be more thrilled. 

“Yes, I understand, Sir.” Peter replied, voice so soft that he found it difficult to even hear himself. 

Tony hummed in satisfaction before he pulled himself away. “What a good boy.” Tony praised, now using one hand to force the metallic device to return to its original position strapped around Peter’s face, and the other hand to bend Pete into the car. 

“I’ll keep this with me Happy, just in case. I feel like this drive won’t be as pleasant as I had hoped.” Tony sighed, showing the syringe as he slid in beside Peter, whom had made it a point to be as far from him as possible. The kid was pressed up against the other side door, eyes cast out the window, thoughts deep and full of worry for his Aunt. 

Tony let it go for the time being, enjoying his boy’s defiance before it was broken down. 

They were always so cute when they were young and new...and God was Peter just about the cutest thing Tony had ever seen.


End file.
